ToS Stars On Trial
by Rofl Master
Summary: Finally I wrote this. This fanfic is basically ToS Stars are going to the court for breaking the law and stuff, basic courtroom things. So plz read and review. Chapter 3: Rewrite.
1. Introduction to the Courtroom

**Disclaimer: Better yet…**

_**Anything that happens to**_

**_You, the reviewers The Jury, Me, the Judge,_**

_**And any of the ToS cast are fictional.**_

_**This fiction contains scenes of course language**_

_**(Mainly by me, but maybe the jury would too)**_

_**And due to its content, it should not be read,**_

_**But, seriously, it must, and it also must be reviewed.**_

_**Also I do not own any of the characters, or the Jury**_

_**They are a cast of their own self.**_

**Special Thanks for Lilikoifish for keep on asking me about this. Now this chappie is only an introduction, because without one, then you the readers/reviewers won't understand a thing next chappie. Also plz understand that I'm not trying to bash any characters, so plz don't flame me. And final note: plz enjoy and review! **

_**ToS Stars On Trial.**_

_**Chapter One: Introduction to the Courtroom.**_

"Good morning, I shall be your host for this chapter, my name is well that's not important, but probably you know me from several locations and events, the main one is from the Meltokio Coliseum, for I was the Emcee there. So now we begin." Said the Emcee as he pointed at a huge door with beautiful designs on it, "And by begin, I mean beginning the introduction… okay what you see right here is the entrance to the great Meltokio Courtroom. This building was built in the year, aw hell with it, let's just get in…" and with that he pushed the door open and entered it.

When he entered he tripped and when he landed he saw a note, it read,

_**Dear: Emcee of Meltokio Coliseum. (BTW: I don't know your name, so if you can tell me your name)**_

**_I King Tethe'alla has been told that you will be the host for the Meltokio Courtroom today and won't be anywhere near the Coliseum, so for this you have been fired, forever, even though you have been told to host for one chapter. My humblest apologies, please forgive me, but then again, I'm the king so even if you don't forgive me, I don't care. Anyway as I was saying, you're fired, so we have found a replacement, his name will be of no concern for you, since you don't tell us or me, (why did I say us?) your name._**

**_So now that that's over, you can go back to your new job, which from my sources, I heard KiraIrving isn't paying you zip for your job, well happy hosting for a show that you aren't getting paid for. Oh yes and KiraIrving told me that if you stop hosting then I will send a couple of my Papal Knights to come and well basically kill you, or at the very least make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams. Now to answer a question that you will have about why would I listen to KiraIrving, because he is going to pay me with your 1k worth of gald every day to keep his bargain, but the thing is when he doesn't pay me anymore, the deal becomes broken and you can work anyplace else without my care._**

_**P.S.: I've been having heartburn, nausea, indigestion lately, so can you please send me a bottle of Peptol Bismo.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**King Tethe'alla.**_

When the Emcee finished reading the last word, he was going to rip up the letter and throw the pieces away, but he realized that the letter might come in handy some time, for he thought that he might find a way to sue the King, so he placed the letter in his right upper watch pocket.

"…" he just placed the rolled up piece of parchment and thought of something, "and yeah right, I don't have time to buy him a bottle of Peptol Bismo…" he stopped thinking that there was something he was supposed to do, "Oh yeah right, I nearly almost forgot about this, okay well back onto hosting… now to start things off, I'd first like to introduce how the system would go like."

He started to walk up a bit more with hand gestures and an informative attitude.

"You see every time a case has been finished discussing in the courtroom, the next chapter will have the Jury's, Judge's and you reviewer's decisions…" he hesitated "But KiraIrving is not going to be writing in what the Jury would be saying, they are going to have to PM him and tell him their decisions themselves, so that the next chapter their messages will be on the fic... KiraIrving however, might have to add some changes to the dialogue depending on the situation…"

The Emcee wasn't quite sure if he should end the introduction or just close it, because he didn't quite know what to say next, but something hit him.

"Oh yes, the Jury consists of these people, and just remember this fanfic wouldn't be alive without them, unless if KiraIrving makes up the Jury, but he doesn't want to so anyway… Lilikoifish, SnowCrystal, RoyalFanatic, and Ark Navy… two jurors might not be coming and they are ProfessorSage and SummonofVerius, but they might… And the Judge is KiraIrving." Said the Emcee while pacing up and down the rows explaining, "And now that I'm done, I just have one final thing to say, and this was directly from KiraIrving himself, this is rated Teen, and Humour for a GOOD REASON… so take that into account reviewers, and Jury… but mostly Jury."

The Emcee pushed the door back open again, leaving the beautiful designs and history of the Meltokio Courtroom, with bleachers to the right and left, with the Judge's chair, and of course the Jury's seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfic is only possible with the help of the Jury, the help of you reviewers out there, so thanks to all of you who read and to the Jury. Also if you want to become a Juror, plz contact me by PM or review, but 10 is the maximum. Also critics are welcome as well, AW, "hint" "hint"**

**Plz review! **


	2. Case 1: Part 1: Food for End of Thought!

**Disclaimer: as said b4: (This shall be used every time, unless some1 gets bored of it)**

_**Anything that happens to**_

_**You, the reviewers The Jury, Me, the Judge,**_

_**And any of the ToS cast are fictional.**_

_**This fiction contains scenes of course language**_

_**(Mainly by me, but maybe the jury would too)**_

_**And due to its content, it should not be read,**_

_**But, seriously, it must, and it also must be reviewed.**_

_**Also I do not own any of the characters, or the Jury**_

_**They are a cast of their own self.**_

**To the reviewers, thank you for all who reviewed, and sorry _Black Flame_, you are an anonymous reviewer, so you can't send me your pm based on the case, but u can still vote as an audience, sorry.**

**Most important thing of all to say to y'all out there who reviewed and read this, HAPPY FEBRUARY 7TH TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE, EVEN THOUGH IT PASSED, BUT "WHO CARES" (QUOTE FROM KALAS FROM BATEN KAITOS) ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING, WOOT TOL ROX, HOPE THERE WILL BE TOL FANFICS, WOOT!**

**Now a most important notice b4 u read on: u guyz have to do this, then I will do this: hit me with anything or everything u've got, I'm such an f-ing bstrd for not updating for so long. I need to be hurt bad, and when I say bad, I mean BAD!**

**Now on with the fic, enjoy!**

_**ToS Stars On Trial.**_

**_Chapter 1: Case 1: Part 1: Food for End of Thought_**

**The Plaintiff**

**Name: Peeping-Tom: Sir Bud: Lloyd Irving.**

**Seeking: Divine Justice in the name of all that is right in the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, in which deaths should not be permitted to happen without punishment.**

**Turn Offs: People who call him not by his real name, people who hurt Colette Brunel, especially if they have to go to great lengths as to taking over her body. And finally people allowing themselves to die, for all life has meaning.**

**The Defendant**

**Name: Passable Chef? Raine Sage AKA Professor Sage/Raine**

**Accused of: First Degree Murder**

**Turn Ons: People who are the Strong Silent Type and long walks in the beach.**

**Turn Offs: People who call her by her title, People who hate her cooking.**

"Now you impudent vermins stand up!"

Oh! So sorry, I forgot to mention that KiraIrving's Bailiff is Magnius, who used to be the Desian Grand Cardnial of the Palmacosta Human Ranch.

"What the deuce!" I heard a faint whisper of an alarming man's voice from behind me, "Wasn't Magnius supposed to be killed by the Chosen's Group a long time ago?" I didn't realize that Zelos mingled in that forsaken part of the world a long time ago, "How the deuce did he come back?" from the hear of the voice from behind me, I could make out that he was whispering to a friend, but his friend didn't answer him, "Well, do you want to know?" I turned around and saw an orderly man, well organized and looked like his title should be "leader" and I was close, he was actually the vice governor-general of Palmacosta, Neil.

"So, you know how Magnius came back?" he asked moving his glasses back into shape and folding his arms.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do… you see, some say he was revived by Mithos right after he died while reviving the other Desian Cardinals as well," as I said that, his face grew pale and his glasses fell back down to the tip of his nose again, "some say that the Exspheres that Mister Bud gathered somehow fell into the hands of some Half-Elves who still felt mistreated by humans and elves and revived them," his glasses went up again, "but!" he fidgeted in shock of the atmosphere of the subject, "I say, he was revived by KiraIrving" I saw Neil doing absolutely nothing, and knew exactly why: he was confused as to whether to kill KiraIrving, or be totally scared.

"Now do you both, Peeping Tom and Passable Chef? Agree to tell the truth, everything about the truth, and nothing but the truth? Do you both swear on the name of Symphonia, the new Giant Kharlan Tree, do you both swear on the name of the royal family, the king, the queen, and most of all do you swear on the name of KiraIrving?" it was a short time after I heard Lloyd and Raine both agree.

"Yes!"

"Then how did KiraIrving revive Magnius and the rest of them?" Neil said surprising me.

"Oh, well…" and I went on to explaining how KiraIrving used his fanfiction writing arts to write up the revitalization of Magnius and the rest of them, but I actually told him it was magic he used.

I continued to survey the situation as I stood in the hallway, for Neil, the audience, and everyone sat back down. Magnius had finished swearing the Plaintiff and Defendant in, now it was only a matter of time KiraIrving was to enter the room.

"So have they been sworn in?" I couldn't quite decipher the words coming out of KiraIrving as he entered the room with his long black robe and the white judge's wig, but I could understand that the case was about to begin.

"Yes sir!" that was a surprise, Magnius saluted KiraIrving, either Magnius has changed a new leaf, not that I know anything about Magnius, but he's a Desian, and what I've heard from my parents at my childhood, they are vile beings, or he's lost his mind, or KiraIrving is something not to be reckoned with.

"Good, now hand me the report…hmm… so Lloyd," (_yes! Finally someone that doesn't know me, but knows about me has called me by my real name! Then again…)_"you are here, because…" he glanced down at his paper, "you are accusing you're teacher, and your best friend's older sister of high treason, the punishment that a first degree murderer should receive and 10,000 gald in cash for agony and suffering that you have faced for, it says right here, that…_OMG_…your father's death…in other words Kratos's death? **AND** in the hands of…RAINE?"

There was a sudden silence in the room as it interrupted Lloyd's reply to KiraIrving's. Now the silence only lead to noise, confusion, and most of all calamity broke loose from the audience…and by the way… I have a special note here from KiraIrving telling me to tell all the reviewers and readers to not hurt…WHAT?... to not hurt him? That bastard, how dare he, what about me and Lloyd, and…OH! It does say Lloyd, and the rest of the gang, but as I can see clearly, he doesn't have mine, well that does it, I'm going to find a way to kill him, one way or the other, or at least do something that will scorn him for the rest of his Goddess forsaken life… but I guess I still have to say what he wanted me to say, besides he was going to pay me something for this…5,000 gald! Anyway, here's the note:

_**Dear: **Friends, Reviewers, Readers, Jury, Anna Irving, and most of all Kratos Crazed and Kratos FanGirls:_

_I hold my fanfic dearly, I hold my life dearly, I hold my fandom dearly, and of course I hold my fandom's character's lives dearly. But sacrifices have to be made in a fanfiction, so please don't hurt me, the characters, or anyone…but the Emcee is up for grabs. Or wait does that even make sense… whatever, who cares._

_I KiraIrving have done something that is of three things, funny, repetitive and maybe something that Kratos FanGirls will be happy about. But I can't reveal it to you guys yet, you guys will just have to read on, BUT, I promise you it's something to be cherished and not to be taken on me, again…the Emcee is okay to be maimed, hurt, or anything, because I do not hold responsibility for anything that happens to him… NAMCO does! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Sincerely**:_

_**Your Esteemed Judge, Friend, FF Writer and ToS Obsessed Fan:**_

_Kuchinawa-Kun Uchiha (A/N: Youtube members will know why that name is here, or will they? Dun-dun-dun-dun.)_

_**AKA**_

_KiraIrvingToSFan4ever_

"Shut the fuck up already you annoying impudent ass-holes!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, not only for Magnius's sudden burst of anger, but how sorry I feel for Magnius, for he just interrupted KiraIrving's mallet-banging. I could already see it in his face; he was scared out of his wits, now this just makes me want to investigate this further.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Well, well, well, it seemed like Magnius's spas attack didn't quite work on the audience.

"Okay so you were saying Lloyd…"

"Yes, I am here to just that!" said a very confident Lloyd.

"Well, then please explain what happened."

"It all started when…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie-!

Well, now if you want to hit me, then go ahead, but you will feel the wrath of KiraIrving, and from this chapter, you can see how evil I can be…MUHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for reading, and hoped you all enjoyed! XD!


End file.
